


Homestuck Drabble

by FabulousBeings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Sadstuck, not sure if ill post others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousBeings/pseuds/FabulousBeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote in English honors today when I was feeling rather sad because the sing playing in Lullaby other Gods came on Spotify in 3rd hour so I had to write it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sadstuck drabble. If I write more, I'll add it as a second chapte, just a second drabble. From John's perspective, I suppose.

It's a game, right? This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to start!  
~  
Wait. What happened here? Why is the world falling apart? It's not because of that game, is it? There's no way.  
~~  
Dad? Where are you? Where have you gone? Please tell me I'll see you again!  
~~~  
Now where am I? How do I get back? I want to stop! I want to stop playing this game!  
~~~~  
Am I dead now? Where is this place? Dad? Dad! I'm so glad to see you! Dad? Dad, are you all right? Dad, please wake up! Say something!  
~~~~~  
I don't get it; this is supposed to be a game! This isn't what I wanted!  
~~~~~~  
I get it now. That's why all this happened. This...this wasn't meant to be fun. This is it.  
This is not a game.

**Author's Note:**

> And? I was so sad when I wrote this. :(


End file.
